


s3e18 but I rewrite that Islamophobic and Biphobic scene (you know the one)

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Violet lies to their friends and goes to Mount Justice to be alone, but instead encounters Victor, who makes things a little better.





	s3e18 but I rewrite that Islamophobic and Biphobic scene (you know the one)

Tara and Fred step out of the Zeta tube into the Premiere Building, looking for all the world like normal teens as opposed to a meta powered princess and an alien bug.

“Where’s Violet?” Artemis asks, already dressed in her Tigress uniform and ready to train.

Tara shrugs awkwardly, “At, what did they call it? The Q Club? With Harper and Ms. Morse.”

“Oh cool. Well, I’m glad they’re having fun.”

Over in Happy Harbor, guidance counselor and Q Club advisor Megan Morse writes her name and pronouns on a name tag and places it on her chest.

The classroom is small but decorated festively. It’s the last Q Club meeting before the New Year. There are a gaggle of kids here. She smiles as Harper Row walks in with a bi flag button secured to one strap of her backpack.

“Hi Harper.” She greets cheerily, as she does with all the students.

“Hey Ms. M,” Harper says. Looking around the room, she doesn’t catch the humor in Megan’s eyes as she thinks of her other Miss M identity. “Is, uh, Violet here today?”

“Oh, sorry Harper. They said they were going home to study. But I’m sure they’ll be here next time.”

“Right. Yeah.” Harper says obviously disappointed.

Of course, M’gann thinks Violet was going home to study. Except home is in Gar’s penthouse and studying means training with Artemis. She can’t have known Violet is really sitting atop the rubble of Mount Justice, watching the waves and contemplating their own mortality.

They hug their legs close to their chest. The worries of questioning their gender seem so trivial; the days of superheroics and campfires where Artemis stops at nothing to find Halal marshmallows seem so distant. Violet sniffs and tries to wipe their eyes on their sleeve.

The sound of footsteps behind them catches their attention. Violet spins to see Victor, running along the sand. The hood of his vest is pulled down, showing the Father Box parts of him. He slows his jogging, looking purely confused at Violet’s presence.

“What are you doing here?” Violet asks, fearful their friends have caught on and sent people looking.

Victor’s confusion only increases. “I like jogging here for the privacy.” When he says the words, he pulls his hood up again, self conscious. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be at school? Or ‘The Hub’ or something?”

“I also sought privacy.” Violet sniffles, curling again into a ball of fear and grief.

Victor frowns, for a second glancing down the path he had been jogging, but his conscious won’t let him leave Violet like this. So instead he sits next to them on the rocks.

“Is this about Brion?” He gives his best guess. That’s who they’re usually upset about, and they’ve been weird around the prince for a while. 

But Violet shakes their head, “No…yes…but no.”

“’Kay that didn’t really clear it up.”

“I’m sorry…I cannot talk about it.” They’re not sniffling any more but somehow their expression is that much sadder.

Victor surveys them before saying, “I get it. I don’t know how to talk about my thing either.”

“I-” Violet wants to talk about it, but their throat constricts and they try to focus on Dr. Helga’s words. There might be better news next week…there also might not. “I feel as though my life is out of my control.”

“Me too. These things keep happening that I had no say in, but I’m still the one who has to deal with the consequences.”

Violet nods, “I wish I could fix it myself…” But their auras are the problem now, not the cure-all they thought. “Do you believe Dr. Jace really can help you?”

“I have to. What other hope do I have?”

The words don’t seem to reassure Violet, “But what if she cannot help you?”

“If she can’t help, someone else can. It’s just a matter of time.”

A sob escapes from Violet’s throat, “I do not know if I have much of that.”

The words and the fresh tears shock Victor. “Hey- c’mon don’t say that. I don’t know what this is about, but it’s going to be okay.” He doesn’t quite know if it’s okay to hug them, so he just gestures awkwardly. “You’re going to be okay.”

Violet wipes their tears away again as they take solace in Victor’s gentle words. Because what other hope do they have?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to flex on gr*g w*isman but comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
